Age of Salvation
by frozenseed
Summary: They have returned.. have they not? *chuckles* Everything seems like illusion, but this is the time for us to remember our sins and regrets. In the end, if we can't find the end of this sea of sorrows... maybe the end of everything is the answer.


**Hello! This is the second part of my story, a continuation of 'The DiamondDust Revolution'. For you who followed that story since the beginning, I decided to write again specially because of your support in the past, I really appreciate it. Besides, it would be unfair to left with unfinished ending. Actually I haven't been keeping up with BLEACH story for more than a year and to be honest I don't really care anymore haha. So it wouldn't be a surprise if I made some mistakes. And again, I think my English hasn't gotten better so bear with it lol! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Phantasms**_

**T****ōshirō's POV**

_The world is dying from sins and corruptions. It's funny… since the real thread is not from monstrous creatures like hollows. Those beings who have been cursed with eternal madness are no more than victims of broken fate. Humanity's ignorance of their sins is the real plague that's seriously messing up the course of fate in this world. They've crossed the line that's supposed to keep this world_ _intact. Yes, there are still slivers of hope within select few of them, but thinking that it could stand a chance against their corruption is no more than a joke. I can tell all of these because beyond my logic, I'm able to see through the eyes of a majestic entity whose purpose is to put an end to this insanity._

"_We have returned._" Wow seriously, the first words I heard since I arrived here is from my own zanpakutō… _*chuckles* _I can't believe how pitiful my life is.

Really, it's hard to not get annoyed now. I never wish to get a welcoming hug from a silly girlfriend or warm banters with retarded buddies but this… come on, are they really that dumb? I know I didn't tell them beforehand, but do they really think I wouldn't bother to check them out since a dangerous abomination's escape from their prison is not worth to be concerned about? And look, magically snows are falling all of sudden in the middle of summer! If they can use their logic for the slightest bit they should've realized that I am the only one who can make this happens. I don't even try to hide my reiatsu. Or maybe they just don't care... So basically, I just came here and saved those ungrateful fools from the merciless summer heat for nothing, very nice.

"Not really Hyōrinmaru, we're not really returned… because most part of us is already there, in that inevitable destination. We do seem to appear here, but it's just because here's the beginning of our final journey." Yeah, might as well let my mind free now and express my real thoughts.

"_So, you really believe that dream?_" That 'dream'… It has indeed made a big impact on me.

"A vision, I'd rather call it a vision. And yes, I do believe it. Things are clearer... this path and the glorious moment at the end of it." But damn this useless feeling… I hate its unwanted presence at times like this.

"_You're hurting yourself._" *_Sigh_* I rather feel bad for him now. He has done nothing wrong, alas he has no choice but to also feel what I feel just because he is my zanpakutō.

"So? I'm fine with it. If I got down just from these silly mortal's feelings, I'm not worthy at all for what I'm trying to achieve." As harsh as my tone seemed, I'm still grateful of his concern.

Currently, my senses are still working well enough to be aware that I'm steadily losing what's still left of me as a 'human'. People might see me as a lifeless machine that only care about the purpose it has been programmed for. I won't deny it but it's not completely true. Yes, I care mostly about this one purpose but no one forced me to do it. It is my choice to throw away unnecessary sides of me so I can be strong enough to walk through this path. The thing is, I embrace everything that I've done and what I'm going to do with pride even though it seems unacceptable in their eyes, but who cares.

"_I suppose you're senses are also not dull enough to be unaware of a beautiful form whose been gazing at you concernedly from ten meters away since we started our discussion._" Right… "_Or maybe you don't even understand anymore about the concept of beauty and concern._" Maybe…

**Rukia's POV**

Sleeveless hooded shihakushō under one-sleeved (left) captain haori are covering a barely adult guy's body from his own snows. Standing alone on top of the roof is not strange at all for him, but I'm not really sure who he is now. Spiky white hair, angelic face… should be familiar to me, should touch my feelings, but those indescribable emotions on his expressionless mask make my body numb. Somehow I feel like he's not the one I've been waiting for, the one I want to give my life to.

"Hi." The voice that used to warm my heart... "I keep my promise Kuchiki." Promise…

He still remembers his promise, he still remembers me… But what is wrong with me? Where is the amazing excitement that I felt on my way here? I should hug him right away and never let him leave me again! I can't… Why?! He looks exactly like Tōshirō Hitsugaya, just a bit older but… where is the source of hope I used to feel around him? The one amazing thing that made him very special, made me fall in love with him… is non-existent now...

"Alright, I need to get going. It's nice to see you again." I know how disappointed he is from his voice and I feel really bad now but to my despair, brilliant diamond dust fly to the sky from the place he was standing before I can say anything.

Walking aimlessly through the still snowing night, I didn't care where I'm going till I saw a senkaimon in front of me. Here… exactly right here is the place we parted five years ago, I can still remember it clearly. It was a really heartbreaking moment for me but it was also full of hope. Knowing that there was a new beginning for us after all those cruel misunderstandings and conflicts has been the most precious moment in my life. I promised to always be waiting for him and he promised to take care of himself and never forget about me. We keep our promise… right?

*_sigh_* I admit that it was mostly my fault. I didn't even try to understand him, I was being dumb! I should've figured out that he is currently in deep trouble with himself. Instead, I let my weakness get the better of me and acted like a heartless bitch, but I couldn't help it. The air around him was a bit scary. Yes I know, he's never been anything close to being warm but it was beyond cold, it was… evil. I-I can't believe what just crossed my mind… brings back memory to my worst sin, a sin that I doubt I can ever forgive. I really hate myself now, how could I accuse him as evil?

**T****ōshirō's POV**

Okay, that was pretty awkward. But I need to remind myself that my 'awesome' zanpakutō (I got to appreciate him more) still holds the record of being the first and the only one who has talked to me since I arrived here. That weird Kuchiki woman only stood there staring creepily at me. I still have to give her credit though because at least she still cared enough to approach me. Not that I wished anything special from her but still… Looking back to the moment we had before we parted years ago, is it wrong for me to wish more from her? Yes, very wrong.

The cold dark corridor is getting slivers of light for a moment from inside the first division meeting hall when I open the big doors. But then I feel bad for the poor corridor because I have to close the door again right after I entered the hall. I just crushed its hope. And there at the far end of the halls, the old captain commander sitting sleepily on his old chair with some of the captains standing on their usual spots. Ukitake greets me with a warm smile but the others don't even bother to look at me. They all seem enjoying the nice air inside the hall, how selfish. Do they not for the slightest bit feel sorry for the poor corridor?! At least they should've allowed me to keep the door op-

"Give your report, Hitsugaya Taichō." Genryūsai Yamamoto, the second person who talked to me!

"I scouted Las Noches as soon after I heard the news. Nothing has changed, that place is still badly deserted. Not surprising at all, Aizen wouldn't be foolish enough to escape to a place that now has become like a historical monument." Actually with how peaceful that place is now, it could be a nice place for people who have been tired of battles to spend the last of their days…

"I don't give a damn how insane Aizen is, but it's impossible if he just disappeared like that!" SoiFon, a cruel woman in a bad mood… This Aizen's escape case must have dealt a big blow to her pride as the one in charge for law and punishment thingy. Knowing her silly temper, she would definitely take this as a big failure and shame on her part.

"Calm Down SoiFon Taichō. With the state he was imprisoned, it's highly unlikely that Aizen escaped by himself, but it is possible that he was helped by the remaining of his Arrancars. There is also a chance that maybe an unknown faction did that to take advantage of him." Pretty obvious Ukitake, but that's indeed still the most likely scenario for now.

"It doesn't really matter who's helping him. Aizen is the one we must focus our attention on. I don't like to mention it, but don't forget the fact that Aizen is still the biggest threat in history." Kuchikis… *_sigh_* There was a weird sister… and now a close-minded brother.

"Um I'm sorry Byakuya, but that is not true. Sōsuke Aizen has never been the biggest treat in history, maybe number two or three…" ~_silence_~ I'm not sure whether the noble man is pissed because his proud statement has just been broken by Ukitake or purely surprised by his lack of knowledge.

"*_chuckles_*Maybe you need to study the history more Byakuya!" It's quite amusing how SoiFon's mood changed drastically in seconds… but I doubt her knowledge of history is even near Kuchiki's.

"Some things are better to be forgotten, so we can look forward without burdens from the past. It is understandable if the younger generations don't have enough knowledge. Those events have been erased from history for the sake of all." Yamamoto took part in that lost history…

"I'm going to analyze some of the possibilities. Harribel is still out there doing her things, she said she will contact me if she finds anything suspicious. Meanwhile, the wisest thing y'all can do at the moment is to prepare the divisions force as best as possible. I guess that's enough for now, excuse me." I'd better get back to my own business. All those people are unable to give better progress on the case than the annoying Urahara alone.

"Hisugaya Taichō, I notice that you've been acting like a stranger since you came back here." Really? *_sigh_* I think he's right, I just didn't see it. "I don't know what make you act like that, but please don't… No matter what happens, this is your home, we are your family." That's very nice of you Ukitake… but I'm afraid it's best for me to not bother with those kinds of things.

**General POV**

Two figures can be seen walking through a rather dirty corridor of a massive building. This building seems to has been standing for thousands years, lost from time and history. The cracked walls, ruins, and debris are telling that this place has endured very dark stories. Cold, sorrowful air is lingering every corner of this ancient building. Any normal people wouldn't be able to survive in this place for long before being devoured by utter despair that will come out of nowhere.

"I think I have to give you my gratitude Szayel Aporro. It was quite a surprise, but I should've never underestimated one of my most loyal subordinate." An insane figure who can't even express gratitude without keeping his arrogance began a conversation.

"It is a pleasure to serve you again Aizen-sama." The scientist arrancar who somehow managed to survive the winter war years ago hasn't really changed but there seems to be something off with him.

"Now tell me about this place." They're getting close to their destination and the air also begins to feel even worse. Sadness… misery… despair…

"Don't worry Aizen-sama. You'll figure it out soon." As insane as Aizen is, he has to remember that no one is insane enough to trust Szayel Aporro Granz.

They arrive at a rather large hall, like a throne room. Surprisingly, the damages don't seem to really affect this one part of the building. Glory feel from the time of forgotten past is still presence even with this sorrowful air lingering around the place. At the far end of the hall… a mysterious figure of powerful being sits on his throne. Clad in light gold royal coat, he's slowly getting up when the two come closer to his throne. The chilling wind sways his long golden hair when he stands up. Lifeless but very menacing eyes can be seen through the golden hollow-like mask. And the crown shaped upper part of his mask shows his high and undeniable authority to the two newcomers.

"Szayel, why don't you introduce me to your new friend? Or maybe this looks rich Sir Hollow would be generous to me and introduce himself?" Knowing our place and understanding our limits are the vital points of survival, things that can be easily missed because of arrogance.

"Sōsuke Aizen. You manipulated my people, including my foolish brother to do your foul plans for your greedy ambitions. I deem that unforgiveable, but I will grant you one chance to voice your reasoning. So, what is your excuse?" Only the wisest ones would put aside their ego and dominance to give even the most sinful soul a chance.

"Simple. I blessed them to become the highest tier beings, saved them from their cursed fate as low pests. Now, I feel sorry for you because the hōgyoku is no longer with me so I can do nothing to save you from-" Alas, there are people who are not sane enough to realize how precious a chance can be. It's too late for Aizen, and he just lost his chance to even finish his words.

"KNEEL!" You're not in control anymore Aizen, your will is not strong enough.

"W-what…" Kneeling on the cold floor without knowing what just happened, he doesn't even aware of the cold sweats soaking all over his shaking uncontrollably form.

"I feel so dirty… because the very first soul I have to put to rest after my awakening is a mere filthy abomination." Aizen can only widen his eyes more when his sight is too slow to catch up that 'Sir Hollow' is now standing closely in front of him.

With the hollow's pale left hand grasping the top of his head, for the first time ever the man who has declared himself as a god completely loses his confidence. Fear, regret, despair… things that he doesn't even remember are now crawling to his mind. The light finally abandons Sōsuke Aizen's fate when the mysterious hollow decides to save him from his sinful existence. In just a few seconds, a deadly spell marks the end of Aizen's tale by tormenting his corrupted mind with abysmal agony. No scream, no blood, and not even tears but it was definitely something that no one would ever choose over even the worst thing they fear the most.

"I've never imagined a better ending for Sōsuke Aizen…" Szayel begins to recover from his shocked state. "But Your Majesty, I still think that it would've been better if you spared him so-"

"I gave him a chance, but then I remembered that no one is worthy enough to be spared after they do such of things to my people, No One." Anger presence slightly in the hollow's last two words, something that contradicted with his usual calm demeanor.

The arrancar tries to remind himself about his new master. Something that he has learned very hard after his genius plan failed to take down Gotei 13 five years ago. A mysterious being that has been erased from history because of his radical belief and the nightmare he can bring to the world. At this time only select few people know he ever exist, even fewer people have ever met him, and only one person knows his real story. Now that he has awakened after thousands of years, no one knows what he's going to do.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Here it is Your Majesty." Szayel bows to his master while presenting a mystical silver ring to him. "With this powerful artifact of yours, it wasn't hard at all to break that infamous prison and escaped with no one even noticed." The master takes the ring and put it on one of his left finger with other mysterious rings on his other fingers.

"Jaegerjaquez." Answering the call, another familiar figure comes from the dark corner of the hall.

"Yes, Your Majesty." He has been watching his old master dead with passion but he knows that it would be inappropriate and extremely risky to show his triumphant grins in front of his new master.

"Make some use of this lifeless abomination. Do whatever you want with it as long as you keep your dignity. I don't want to find out later that you eat it." How disappointed Grimmjow is now that his dream will never become reality, but he's a bit surprised that he doesn't feel angry like usual. That's understandable, because his new master is not only a figure of power but also a figure of honor. He then bows with full respect before dragging the corpse away.

"Your Majesty, about the spell you used to finish the 'abomination'… it was very interesting indeed, but pardon me. I'm afraid your condition is still far from fully recovered after your awakening to use that high tier technique. Oh, please forgive me, I didn't mean to dou-"

"It doesn't really matter... Yes I've awakened again, thanks to you Szayel Aporro I appreciate your effort, but I'm not really returned. My time has already ended thousand years ago and this current existence of me is just an excuse to finish what I'm supposed to do so I can finally rest without regret." The strong but miserable voice of the hollow can make people doubt their earlier assumption about him. All he has done are maybe far from being right, but is it wrong to challenge the fate and all its unfairness because you want to protect your belief?

**T****ōshirō's POV**

It's getting hot again like how it's supposed to be, no more free snow from me. I still wonder though, why isn't there anyone outside? I know it's getting late but normally I should've met one or two people on the way to my division. At least there should be people outside checking for the unusual climate change or something... Maybe they are too worried about the current situation because life is surely not getting easier after all. Yeah, they need to be totally prepared for the worst thing that will most likely happen in the near future, no more joking around.

"And now… is this for real?" There's a… baby, yes a tiny kid who's still unable to talk or walk, alone in front of me, in the middle of the street, in the middle of the night.

Without a second thought I pick it up from the ground. I've heard this kind of things happened before but to see it myself… What is wrong with people? It always makes me ask myself, is it really worth it to fight for those people, those so called innocent people? There's no hope for them, I might as well stop caring and let whatever nightmare might come punish them for their sins. Seriously, why should I care? Other than for my grandmother, why should I care for other people? Maybe I should just go back to Junrinan and later watch in peace when the time comes for them to pay.

"Hiya Taichō!" I cringed… she's behind me. I admit I'm a bit surprised, I can barely remember the last time I lost concentration like that.

"M-Matsumoto." That annoying woman, what would she think if she notices this baby? Knowing her sick imagination… good bye my reputation…

"Ha! You're surprised! Wow you look so funny Taichō and good job Riku~" Grinning like an idiot, I thought that after being marrie- wait what?

"You know this kid?" And… her famous hug, ugh how could I forget this thing! This time she's a bit gentle tough, yeah we don't want to hurt this kid, do we?

"Why, he is your nephew of course!" Huh? I don't have- hey… he looks somewhat familiar… that face... wavy silver hair… and those rather dumb looking (err sorry kid) but beautiful light blue eyes.

"He is your son?! You… how could you do that to your own son?" I've never been this angry to her before. Yes her logic is messed up, but this…

"Hey don't get angry like that Taichō! It was our plan to give his uncle a surprise, Riku is a talented actor! It's your own fault that you can't be surprised easily, so we got to do something a bit umm 'special'? And look he doesn't mind at all, he looks so happy meeting his uncle." *_sigh_* I guess it's not that bad. With weird parents like those two, I can't imagine all the things this kid has experienced so far…

"Where is his father?" I know he can be even worse than his wife, but at least some times in very rare occasions I can take him seriously unlike this lame excuse of a mother.

"Gin? He is working extra time! He is very diligent you know, so you must promote him and increase his wage!" I already allowed those two to be in charge of my division for the last few years and now she wants more?

"You forced him to do your work, didn't you?" Really obvious, I shouldn't even have asked that.

"Uh… hey look at Riku! Now that we have him, we need to plan our future. Life is hard Taichō, as a family we need money for almost everything. I want to be a good mother!" A good mother? Let's just hope she's not drinking anymore.

Sadly, I'm afraid even infinite amount of money can do nothing to help anyone with what would happen next. Alright, I can't deny it anymore… I do care for them. This baby's eyes show such an innocent hope, I want to fight for this hope and all the other hopes that are still left in this world. This new family, my grandmother, and the others, I-I want to protect them… especially her. But will this be the wise thing to do, ignoring the far bigger problem just for my 'selfish' wishes? I'm not sure… I have this calling, a big responsibility for this world... and I'm not a hero.

* * *

**I still can't believe how hard it is to write again but here it is a new chapter since… a year ago? As for the next chapter, I'm still not sure when it will be ready. I begin to lose my will to continue again to be honest. The full story is there in my mind, already done, but it's not that easy to write…**


End file.
